Portable computer equipment is typically transported in a padded bag or case. The delicate components used to construct the portable equipment require certain environmental conditions. For example, one portable laptop manufacturer has specified the following operating environmental requirements: temperature range 50.degree. F. to 104.degree. F. and relative humidity 10% to 90%. The following non-operating conditions are also specified: temperature range 40.degree. F. to 49.degree. F. and 105.degree. F. to 140.degree. F. and relative humidity 5% to 95%.
The adverse effects of cold and moisture on a portable computer include mechanical failure, electronic failure, deterioration, and data storage difficulties including data loss.
While electronic components operate well in cold temperatures, mechanical components encounter difficulties. For example, the recommended temperature range for operation of a standard floppy disk drive is approximately 40.degree. F. to 115.degree. F. At the low end, the mechanical portions of the disk drive tend to operate sluggishly and with an increased possibility of data storage and retrieval errors. In addition, the silicon material from which the floppy disks are constructed becomes brittle in the cold temperature and may also contribute to potential operating difficulties.
Additional environmental concerns have been raised for equipment which employs a liquid crystal display (hereinafter referred to as "LCD"). The LCD material is known to coagulate at temperatures below 32.degree. F. Exposure to such temperatures may result in the formation of black and white bubbles in the liquid crystal material, which causes a deterioration in the performance of the LCD.
Additional concerns exist due to the formation of condensation on equipment which has been transported from a cold environment to a warm environment. The potential for damage to the electrical system is increased when the computer is powered while condensation is present. The build up of condensation on electrical components may cause electrical problems including failure and/or damage. The effects of moisture, over time, can also cause mechanical failure, corrosion, oxidation and rusting.
At present, the industry recommends that before powering up a computer that was transported from a cold environment, the computer be placed in the warmer environment until the temperature of the computer is substantially the same as that of the warmer environment.
While the gradual temperature equalization associated with waiting before powering the equipment reduces some of the mechanical problems associated with a cold piece of equipment, it fails to offer sufficient protection for the LCD and it requires a substantial amount of temperature equalization time.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transportation environment control device for a portable computer which maintains the transportation environment of the computer at levels which minimize the need to wait before one can safely operate a computer after transporting it through a cold environment.
It is a further objective to provide an environment control device which may be used with an existing computer transporting bag.
It is also a objective to provide an environment control device which is powered by the battery of the portable computer.
It is a further objective to provide an environment control device which is incorporated into a computer transport bag.
It is also an objective to provide an environment control device which incorporates a portable power supply.